


Gone Spirit

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fantasy, Hehehe, JiKyu, M/M, Magic, Spirit World, dontgetmaduguys, mashikyu, wellkindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: After leaving the Spirit Realm over a century ago and managing to stay out of radar for as long as he could, Jihoon, being the first of the Spirits to have settled on ‘Gaunde’ (mortal world) and lived as a human, is now set to marry his mortal girlfriend. But then another Spirit joins him. Someone who has so much to say to Jihoon.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon, Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. "I'm Here Now"

**Author's Note:**

> TIP: Imagine watching the movie GONE GIRL but less less thriller-ish and more more magic. AND! This is MAINLY JIKYU with minor MashiKyu so you've been reminded. More to say at the end of this chapter.

An enormous cloud-like blue energy surrounded them, like they were trapped in some kind of a gigantic snowball. 

Jihoon, who had now fallen to his knees, was unable to move a single part of his body, his veins almost popping out as he struggled to conjure a spell to try and stop the binding magic. But the more he tried, the weaker he became.

Meanwhile, the Wind spirit Joon Gyu, or what he had recently christened himself as Junkyu, smiled victoriously, his arms outstretched as he watched Jihoon, who now writhed in pain, throw his head back. Then, certain now that he had maintained a certain momentum to let the magic work on its own, Junkyu dropped his hands and, his hair blowing, walked slowly toward Jihoon.

“Finally,” said the great Wind spirit, “I’ve caught your attention. . .” he knelt, taking the other’s chin with the tip of his fingers until the now bloodshot eyes met his, “. . . _Jihoonie_.”

Eyes widening as he felt something hit his stomach, Jihoon’s breath hitched. Then he felt nothing.

As Jihoon's eyes closed and his body limped, Junkyu thrust his arms in the air then laboriously dragged both downwards as though he was pulling on something. Slowly, the huge smoke-looking orb evaporated, revealing their surroundings. 

They were inside Jihoon's hotel room, which now looked like it had been turned upside down, its contents scattered all over the place. Standing up, Junkyu looked down on Jihoon lying unconscious on the floor. Junkyu’s fingers danced. From each tip emitted bluish sparks of light, then all of a sudden Jihoon’s body was floating on its own until it was suspended midair. Junkyu flicked his hand and just like that Jihoon’s body was swooped down on the bed. 

Satisfied but unsmiling, Junkyu made his way into another room to the right, a smaller room: a walk-in closet. Junkyu raised an eyebrow. He had been living in a hotel since he had taken human form and Jihoon’s room continued to disappoint. In _their world_ , Jihoon used to have the grandest room, the biggest bed. Junkyu should know because he frequented there, day and night, crawling beside an unclothed Jihoon.

Junkyu couldn't believe Jihoon had settled for this trash. And worst of all, he couldn't believe he was settling with a mortal. 

Junkyu walked back to the room then sat beside a sleeping Jihoon. He caressed his face and let his fingers linger on the latter's lips.

 _Lips of a_ _traitor_.

Junkyu's face softened, looking suddenly sorrowful. His mind drifted back to events that had taken place centuries ago, moments he knew he could no longer return to or repeat. He felt his heart constrict at the thought.

_No. I'm here now._

Junkyu heard a knock on the door. He turned, then before walking to the door looked at the CCTV. During his _mano a mano_ with Jihoon, he had put a spell on it so that it broadcast a false image of Jihoon simply fitting in his tux for the wedding.

Junkyu opened the door. He smiled in relief. It was the room-service guy.

"We don't need anything," said Junkyu, then remembering he was in a room not his own, he added, "unless there's something for Mr. Park?"

The guy looked up, revealing his face. He wasn't saying anything, only peering at Junkyu through cold eyes.

"Excuse me?" Junkyu said. The smile had now disappeared from Junkyu's face. Insulted, his brows knotting, he was just about to tell off the guy when the latter's face began to change and only when Junkyu focused did he realize that it was morphing into another. 

That of, as Junkyu paid more attention and realized in horror, belonged to the Fire spirit, Hyun Suk.

Eyes widening, Junkyu hurried to slam the door but was stopped. He sprinted toward the bed and was just reaching for Jihoon to teleport them to his hotel room when he felt his body hoisted so quick he had no time to take it in before his body crashed against the wall, his back taking the painting with him as he fell to the floor.

"Enough with this nonsense, Joon Gyu," bellowed the Fire spirit. He walked toward Junkyu, his hand raised, a red smokey energy encircling it. 

Junkyu kept his head down, not meeting Hyun Suk's eyes. Junkyu clutched at his chest, crumpling his undershirt. Slowly, still not looking Hyun Suk in the eye, he began to take off his coat.

"Don't move," barked the Fire spirit.

Junkyu glared at him. "You just threw me using heat," he said, as he finally slid off of his coat.

"Desperate measures," said Hyun Suk, "it's not personal."

"Fuck off!"

Hyun Suk flicked his hand. Junkyu winced in pain.

"How dare you?" 

"How dare you," repeated Hyun Suk mockingly, giving emphasis on every syllable, "when did you learn how to talk like that, Joon Gyu-ya?" 

"Fuck—Ah!"

"Get up, Joon Gyu. That's right. Very slowly. Good. Now turn."

Junkyu turned, facing the wall. He realized his hands were now bound by an invisible energy and if he so much as moved a wrist, it burned.

He listened as Hyun Suk walked to the bed. Junkyu smirked. He waited.

Finally, after a minute or so of shocked silence, he heard Hyun Suk say, "Dispel it, Joon Gyu."

"No."

"Dispel it or you'll lose both your hands."

"You're already doing that."

Junkyu heard a sigh. Then his hands were let free.

Junkyu turned and walked toward the bed without looking at Hyun Suk. 

"Don't even try, Joon Gyu," reminded Hyun Suk, his hands on the ready, "let's not take this to—"

Hyun Suk was sent flying upwards, the red energy from his hand spurting into the ceiling, pulverizing the spot it hit in the process. By the time he had regained balance, hovering midair, Joon Gyu was gone. And so was Jihoon.

Sighing, the Fire spirit descended to the floor. Then, reaching a decision, he closed his eyes, and with great focus, linked his mind into the Spirit Realm.

"Can you hear me?" He was saying in his head.

Someone answered, "Yes."

Hyunsuk felt an icy prickling in his head. It had been a long time since he'd done this. But he pulled himself together.

"Good. I think I need you here, Mashi Ho."


	2. 갱생

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. By 3-4 days, I meant one month XD 
> 
> Sorry guys! It's just that when I finished 'Too Polite', I've decided to sit THIS one out before THAT was posted, because Too Polite was always going to end as a fluff(this word tastes weird in my angsty tongue, but mhmm yummy too), and so is this, mi'lords, mi'ladies(this is all @excorde's fault)!
> 
> 'Fire with Fire' was a tough read, I know that. And I had actually planned to simultaneously post that and this but since THIS ends with a happy ending, I thought it proper to post it after Too Polite is posted. As a kind of dessert or something. Idk. But also bcos I wanted the burn of Fire with Fire to stick with u guys XD 
> 
> Now onto the story!

**_A Century Ago, Spirit Realm_ **

Ji Hoon had just left the Spirit Realm, and Joon Gyu, who hadn’t been informed, had dashed to visit Hyun Suk’s domain. To do what, he didn’t know.

“Is it true?” he asked the Fire Spirit as soon as he saw him.

The Fire spirit, albeit saddened, nodded his head.

“Why did he leave?”

But the Fire spirit only looked at him, as though he was expecting Joon Gyu to know the answer. And maybe he did.

Joon Gyu allowed himself to sit down on the landing of the stairs that led to the dais where Hyun Suk’s throne was rooted. He was feeling. . . nothing. Only hollowness. He could have cried. He could have screamed. But he felt nothing. 

It was like a dagger had been pierced through his heart, but for some reason, his body had forgotten how it should have made Joon Gyu feel. 

“Why did he leave,” he said one more time, though this time to himself.

And this time, Hyun Suk had an answer. “It’s for the best,” he said, “he would serve _Gaunde_ better if he lived there.”

But that wasn’t _the_ answer.

“Have you always known?” Joon Gyu asked.

“Known what?”

“That he was leaving.”

A momentary pause.

“Yes,” the Fire spirit answered.

“Why?”

“You know why.”

“Why,” repeated Joon Gyu, this time, demanding.

He winced when he heard Hyun Suk chuckle.

“You broke his heart,” said the Fire spirit, matter-of-factly.

Joon Gyu turned to look at the Fire spirit. Then he sprang to his feet.

“What?” he snapped.

“Stop fooling yourself, Joon Gyu,” said the Fire spirit, “you’ve always known how Ji Hoon felt about you. Even before Ji Hoon had been entrusted with the Water. He’s always followed you around like a little pet. And you’ve always taken pleasure at it. But you, Joon Gyu,” said the Fire spirit as he, with a playful smile in his lips, began to descend the steps from the dais to meet Joon Gyu, “your spoiled—and young—little ass was embarrassed with the idea that someone who wasn’t a _trueborn_ spirit was chasing a _blueblooded guardian_ such as you around. You were popular. He wasn’t. And even after serving the Realm for a century, you still thought _it_ wasn’t worth it.”

Joon Gyu stood frozen as Hyun Suk stepped to face him, eye to eye. 

“Has that helped?” said the Fire spirit.

Joon Gyu couldn’t speak.

Hyun Suk stepped away, leaving Joon Gyu speechlessly rooted to the spot.

“But you’ve still got Mashi Ho,” he heard Hyun Suk say as the Fire spirit began to leave, “you two have always been a good pair. Perhaps, you and Ji Hoon. . . can work in your life after this one.”

**_Today, Gaunde (Mortal World)_ **

Hyun Suk crossed the street the same way he had come, this time with the _special bread_ the mortals called _hamburger_ in his hands. It had been a very long time since he’d had one. As he reached the other side of the road, he stopped to take a bite, just beside the lamppost to appreciate this alien food, which was actually far better than he had initially judged given the last time he’d had it. 

Then he felt it— _him_. 

Hyun Suk could almost hear the earth beneath him, signaling _his_ arrival.

A loud whooshing sound in the air beside Hyun Suk. His hair blew.

“Where is he?”

Hyun Suk, a little startled, glanced beside him and saw the Earth spirit Mashi Ho standing there, his face the picture of worry.

“You just _jumped_ in broad daylight,” exclaimed Hyun Suk.

“I can teleport with nobody seeing me.”

“ _Teleport_ , huh?” said Hyun Suk, “Now you sound like Joon Gyu. The next thing I know you’re both living _here_ with Ji Hoon. But are you sure nobody’s seen y—”

Mashi Ho averted his gaze and said, impatiently, “That’s what our powers are for.”

“The use of illusion,” said Hyun Suk, “may not necessarily work with their. . . machines.”

“What do you mean?”

Hyun Suk pointed toward the CCTV atop a streetlight. Mashi Ho followed his hand with his gaze, and to the Fire spirit’s surprise the Earth spirit smiled.

“That’s where you’re wrong,” he said, looking at Hyun Suk, “it’s the easiest to corrupt. My teleportation would appear merely as a glitch.”

“Oh,” said Hyun Suk, chewing yet another bite. He smiled at Mashi Ho’s attempt at trying to hide the mocking look in his face.

“Where is he?” asked Mashi Ho, ignoring him.

“Right there,” said Hyun Suk, this time pointing toward the tower to his left.

“Are you sure?”

“I might have hurt him in his escape.”

“What? How?”

“It was an accident,” said Hyun Suk. “But he must be hurt. I don’t know.”

Mashi Ho took a step forward, about to _jump_ himself into the building, but Hyun Suk stopped him.

“What?!”

“They might not be there yet,” said Hyun Suk.

“What?”

“Again, I might have hurt him,” said Hyun Suk, “that would have impeded his _jump_. For all we know they’re jumping from one dimension to another. Joon Gyu might be struggling.” 

Inside one of the rooms of the tower Hyun Suk and Mashi Ho were watching—in a quiet spartan room, a swirling blue cloud was forming around a night-like hole. It was getting bigger and bigger as the old grandfather clock sitting on the desk ticked. And then, in a quick, spasmic manner, the opening of the dark hole spat two humans into the room.

Then the dark hole disappeared.

Junkyu and Jihoon were thrown rolling over to the floor, but before their body hit the wall Junkyu snapped his hands open to work his magic and stop both of them. 

A gust of wind swept the curtains in effect.

Junkyu, catching his breath, stared wide-eyed at Jihoon who was very much awake now and was looking him straight in the eye. The latter’s hands were on the ready. And before Junkyu could even do anything he froze. Literally. He couldn’t move any part of his body.

“Stop this,” Junkyu managed. 

But Jihoon didn’t. Hands still raised, he slowly got to his feet, with Junkyu, immobile, rising as he did so. Then Junkyu was hovering in the air. He watched Jihoon walk toward him.

“It really is you,” said Jihoon, looking up, “Joon Gyu.”

“Let me free, please,” said Junkyu, pleading, “Ji Hoon.”

Jihoon did so immediately. Junkyu, surprised and relieved, didn’t waste the chance.

With all his might, the Wind spirit charged up, then let out all the energy surging inside him to use it to trap the Water spirit Ji Hoon. And such was the effect of his magic that it shattered a portion of the window.

And that was the cue for Mashi Ho, who was anxiously and impatiently waiting outside. As soon as he'd seen the familiar bluish glow of Joon Gyu's magic beyond the shattered window, he willed himself to _jump_ inside.

But he couldn't.

Frowning, he tried again.

Nothing.

Then, realizing, Mashi Ho slowly glanced behind him. 

And he saw Hyun Suk's arms held up, his hands glowing red, slightly shaking. 

"Don't," Mashi Ho heard the Fire spirit say. "Let me do it. Let me handle it."

"Let me go."

"Mashi—"

"Let me go!" Mashi Ho exclaimed, exuding what little power he could let out to fight back against Hyun Suk's magic. He failed, but he saw Hyun Suk step one foot back.

"Mashi Ho, listen to me," said Hyun Suk, "Joon Gyu's. . . he's not. . . he's not very much himself."

Mashi Ho was now listening. Or maybe not. Because as Hyun Suk went on to describe the Joon Gyu he had met earlier, Mashi Ho's thoughts floated back to the last time he'd seen Joon Gyu in the Realm.

Mashi Ho had already known. He had always felt it. He'd started feeling it decades ago. The change—Joon Gyu's gradual change. Joon Gyu's aura—his treatment toward Mashi Ho becoming colder as the time went by. 

And Mashi Ho had always known the reason why.

But he refused to back down. Not now. Not when Ji Hoon was tying himself with someone. It didn't matter who, so long as it wasn't Joon Gyu. And when Ji Hoon had chosen his wife, Joon Gyu would be left with no choice but to accept that. It would hurt him, but Mashi Ho would be there. 

Like he had been before.

And if he had managed to help Joon Gyu get over the Water spirit before, he could do it again.

Mashi Ho let his body relax, and he made sure he fooled Hyun Suk. 

And it did. Because Hyun Suk dropped his hands, then his magic.

Mashi Ho _jumped_.

Hyun Suk, eyes-widening, opened his mouth to yell out his frustration. But he held it back. He had work to do. 

He closed his eyes. He focused, then, taking a long, deep breath, summoned all the magic inside him.

Silence.

Hyun Suk listened to _it_ , growing bigger, surging. He waited till he thought he was ready.

His arms outstretched now, Hyun Suk snapped his eyes open then let his magic pulsate into the whole building and even its neighboring ones. 

_There_.

Now everyone would see nothing but a normal building inside which nothing extraordinary was about to happen.

Now Hyun Suk's one last task. . . Contain the chaos as much as possible.

_You’ve gone too far, Joon Gyu._ The Supreme _will have known of this already. Enough. You’re breaking a law. And for what?_

Joon Gyu shut his eyes to try and shut off Hyun Suk from his head, but then he realized he wanted to say something first.

_You said to me once. . . that Ji Hoon and I can work in our lives after this one. . ._

_Joon Gyu. . ._ Hyun Suk said.

 _So don’t you agree. . ._ Junkyu went on, _that I’ve got nothing to lose now?_

_Joon Gyu, do—_

Junkyu shut his eyes. When he opened them again, they twitched. His heart was racing. Emotions clashed inside him as he struggled to convince himself that what he was doing was for the good. Of him. And Jihoon. 

He was saving Jihoon from regret. He was saving him from hurting an innocent mortal whom he didn't even truly love.

Because it was Junkyu who he truly loved. 

Junkyu had taken that for granted before. But now he was ready. 

And he had come here to finally help Ji Hoon cut his crap and. . . go back to Junkyu.

But then there seemed to be another part of him that was screaming something—something Junkyu had been trying to block. Because he knew it was true. 

Junkyu looked up at Jihoon, who was hovering in the air, trapped inside the bubble-like energy Joon Gyu had made. 

Junkyu tried to search in those now dispassionate eyes the Ji Hoon he had known. The Ji Hoon who had chased and persistently courted a impetuous Joon Gyu. The Ji Hoon who had always been at the ready when Joon Gyu was going through the toughest of days, battling against the monsters inside his head. 

Like that night when Ji Hoon had brought him on top of a truncated hill, making him lie on his lap as they watched the world beyond, right under the moonlight.

_That was a long time ago, Junkyu._

No.

Junkyu, mind running toward different directions, looked down. There was only one way to find out.

Junkyu looked up. He flicked his hand, and Ji Hoon dropped to the floor.

“Get up,’ barked Junkyu.

Without meeting his eyes, Ji Hoon slowly got to his feet, saying, “Whatever this is about. . . we’ll talk about this later. I have. . .” he paused, now raising his head to look Junkyu’s eyes, “. . . a wedding to. . .”

“What about _us_?”

The words were out before Junkyu realized it. And only now was Junkyu finally realizing that though he had determinedly come here to take Ji Hoon back, he wasn’t prepared for the _other_ possibility. Only now was he finally realizing that he had not thought it all out. Not at all. He had stubbornly believed that he was going to successfully and quite easily convince Ji Hoon.

He only needed to be here. But then, again, he had forgotten that whatever feelings for Junkyu Ji Hoon had harbored, it was all. . . 

Junkyu could no longer think, his eyes now brimming with tears. And as though Ji Hoon was that little voice who had whispered to him, Ji Hoon said, echoing Junkyu’s thoughts, “That. . . that was a long time ago, Joon Gyu.”

It was as though Junkyu had lost all will to live. And perhaps he had. 

_Well. ._ . _what a shame_.

Junkyu watched as Ji Hoon started to walk toward him to, _probably_ , pat Junkyu on the back. To show Junkyu he was sorry. Sorry that whatever he and Junkyu had shared. . . it was all in the past now.

Well, Junkyu didn’t need that. Sniffing, he _jumped_.

Or at least he tried. He frowned, confused.

That was when he saw Mashi Ho emerge from the wall, finally revealing himself. 

Mashi Ho reached to grab Joon Gyu’s arm. But Joon Gyu was quicker.

Joon Gyu mightily clapped his hands together, making a strong gust of wind that threw Mashi Ho and Ji Hoon back. 

Joon Gyu _jumped_ and disappeared.

“Where’s he gone?” Mashi Ho heard Ji Hoon ask.

Mashi Ho neither looked nor answered to Ji Hoon. He _jumped_ out of the building into the spot where Hyun Suk stood.

“He’s disappeared.”

“And Ji Hoon?”

Mashi Ho didn’t answer. 

“You left him?” Hyun Suk yelled, then he _jumped_ , leaving Mashi Ho alone.

Mashi Ho almost _jumped_ as well, mainly to follow Hyun Suk but then he started to notice _it_.

Mashi Ho frowned at the pavement. A shadow cast. Realization hit Mashi Ho.

Slowly, he looked up.

And there Joon Gyu was, up in the sky. . . brewing a storm.

Mashi Ho’s eyes widened. He tried to _jump_ into the air, but he seemed rooted to the spot.

Just then Hyun Suk reappeared, this time with Ji Hoon.

“Hyun Suk,” barked Mashi Ho, “look up!”

A pause.

It was Ji Hoon who spoke. “No,” he breathed.

Mashi Ho watched as both Hyun Suk and Ji Hoon attempted to _jump_ into the sky.

“How is he doing this,” said Ji Hoon.

“His magic,” answered Hyun Suk, “it’s in the air. Even if we try to cocoon ourselves with energy, the air will still get in. He’s. . .”

Now the wind was getting stronger. Discarded newspapers and light paper cups were flying everywhere. People were running to and fro. 

“How do we stop him,” said Mashi Ho, though he already knew they couldn’t.

“We won’t have to,” said Hyun Suk.

“What?” said Mashi Ho.

“Look up,” said Hyun Suk.

Mashi Ho did so. And so did Ji Hoon, who said, “God, no.”

“No,” echoed Mashi Ho.

Clouds were swirling around a huge dark hole.

From it, someone emerged.

“The Supreme,” all three of them said in unison.

Panicking, Mashi Ho mustered all the strength left in him to fight Joon Gyu’s magic, his fists clenching. But he just couldn’t. . . 

He panted. Then he glanced toward Ji Hoon. 

Jihoon had dropped to his knees. He was looking up, drenched in sweat. And he didn’t even seem to notice it. His chest heaved so fast and Mashi Ho realized then that, just like him, he had been trying to fight free from the magic.

A loud whipping sound. 

And all three of them watched as a long slice of purple light erupted from The Supreme, and as it reached Joon Gyu. . .

A huge blinding light.

Jihoon stood, three days later, by the entrance of his apartment, talking with Hyun Suk and Mashi Ho. The rain had just stopped and the sky was still gloomy with a threat of another downpour. 

“Are you sure you’re staying?” Hyun Suk asked him.

Jihoon nooded, trying to smile. Then he looked at Mashi Ho.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Mashi Ho was forced to meet his eyes. He looked at Ji Hoon. Jihoon yielded by breaking eye-contact.

“He’s still with us,” said Mashi Ho finally. 

“He is,” agreed Hyun Suk, “he will be. Again.”

Jihoon smiled at them, but he knew he didn’t believe it.

After bidding Ji Hoon goodbye, the two Spirits left. Jihoon walked back inside his apartment. _New_ apartment. _New_ life.

Joon Gyu’s actions had ruined the world’s _Time Table_ . The Supreme had to _upend_ it, and _that_ no longer included Jihoon meeting his supposedly future wife. The people who had been present _that_ day had been wiped off of the memory. And babies that might have been born that day, at _that_ very moment, may not have been born yet. Or would never be born.

And Jihoon was still finding it hard to believe that he was, in some way, one of the reasons why these things must happen. 

He knew he shouldn’t blame himself. But. . .

Seeing Joon Gyu again. . . and finding out that _he_ had always known how Ji Hoon had felt toward him. Since the day The Supreme had taken Joon Gyu, Jihoon had stopped pretending. 

Because now, even in this cheap concrete he called home, he could see himself pulling Joon Gyu on top of a truncated hill, making him lie on his lap as they watched the world beyond, right under the moonlight.

For the first time in three days, Jihoon cried.

  
  


Eight years later, as Jihoon was walking on his way home to his apartment, he passed by a flower shop outside which a boy was sitting on a bench. And Jihoon stopped, mouth gaping in extreme amazement.

The boy looked like the spitting image of Joon Gyu. 

Jihoon walked to the boy, dazed and ecstatic. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hello," said the boy. He was playing with a plushie.

"That's a really nice plushie," said Jihoon.

"Yeah, my mom bought it for me. I call him _Bonbon._ "

"Oh," said Jihoon, nodding, almost breathless, " _Bonbon_ 's really cute."

"Thank you," smiled the boy.

"May I ask your name?"

"Me?" said the boy, placing his small hands on his chest.

Jihoon couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Kim Junkyu."

Jihoon's heart leapt inside. He bit back his tears. "Hi, Junkyu," he said, "My name is Jihoon. Can we be friends?"

"But my mom tells me not to trust strangers," said the boy Junkyu.

Jihoon chuckled, a bead of tears rolling down his cheek. "That's right," he said. "You shouldn't."

Jihoon got to his feet. He wanted to get inside the flower shop and meet the boy's mother. To know things. To know more.

But he was afraid. He was afraid he would ruin everything. This was not the time yet.

Smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair, Jihoon said, "I'll see you next time, Junkyu."

The boy looked at Jihoon, smiling without showing his teeth. He looked like he couldn't quite know what to make of this weird man.

"Bye," said Jihoon.

"Bye, Mister."

Jihoon chuckled, unable to contain his tears now. His heart heavy with overjoy and sadness, Jihoon walked away. Then, when he was a good few meters away from the flower shop, he looked back. He smiled at the boy. The boy smiled back. 

And Jihoon thought, right at that very moment, he saw Joon Gyu's knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't. I think it's a happy ending. So, don't u dare, u guys.
> 
> Just kidding. Let me know what u think! <3
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't read 'Plans' yet, pls do check it out. It'll help wipe the bitter taste from this one. Ha Ha Ha. But hey I've always wanted to include baby koala in my ffics! T>T And don't even start with bonbon u guys
> 
> P.S. 'Gaunde' is a [romanized] Korean word which simply means 'Middle'. So yep, the idea was 'Middle-earth' LOL 
> 
> And the title for this chapter translates to 'Rebirth' bcos u know why already!


End file.
